


Dorm rooms

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Headaches, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Trans Characters, i didnt explicitly state whether or not dan is trans but i am and hes kinda self inserty in this, meu is a guy and sol is nonbinary, small highbloods/big lowbloods thing, trolls and humans living together au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: college hell ft. Ampora





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again i use anecdotes to project my pipe dreams onto the lives of my favorite fictional characters/my past lives. Hello, this is anecdotal till eridan and sol interact

_I will not ask you where you come from_   
_I will not ask you, neither would you._   
_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips-_   
_We should just kiss like real people do._

You wake up and the first thing you notice is you feel SICK. You feel disgusting. You're sweating. You sit up, throwing your arms over the edge of the standard college recuperacoon, and your arms stand with goosebumps-- brilliant. You hate life.

You groan, sliding a little bit back into the sopor. What time is it even? It's dark out your window, so it can't be morning, but did you sleep through an entire day? You try again, reaching for the towel on the edge of your desk so you can mess around with your phone. 5:05 AM on a Thursday. Thank fucking god. Unless you slept a whole week away, you're fine.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, you're 18 years old, and everything is absolutely terrible right now.

You're lucky enough not to have a roommate-- the cupe across the room is completely empty, and the extra desk holds your microwave. It's rather nice, in a way, to not have to share. But it can also be a nuisance when you're feeling especially bad because you don't have anyone to talk to. No one's there to convince you that the shit you do every day is complete bullshit, no one's there to scold you or call you awful, and no one to tell you to eat.

Speaking of eating, you're not sure if you have a stomachache or if you're actually hungry. There's half a sandwich in the fridge from yesterday afternoon a little before you fell asleep (for 13 hours, you realize, mathing very fast) if you feel REAL desperate, but it'd be good to save that for later.

You wriggle out of your coon and onto the floor, which is dirty because you never bother to clean away the smudges sopor leaves on it, and into your shower shoes, so you can wash yourself off. Upright doesn't register as good just yet. You find a few towels and your shower caddy and trudge out of the room.

You hate life.

Water feels good-- it works its way behind your earfins and through your hair, shoving your stupid purple stripe into your face where you'd rather not be seeing it. You flex your claws (stiff) and shove your hair away from your face. Maybe you should visit sol. You wonder if they're up yet. Probably, they don't sleep much.

You fuckin HATE life.

You finish up your shower and pad back to your room, drying off quickly before water can soak the rug. You hang up your towel and pull on some sweatpants (blue sweatpants, because fuck purple at this point, what were you thinking) and a t-shirt Nepeta convinced you to buy with Equius on it. It reads 2STRONK4U in big letters. You don't understand it but the fabric is comfortable and you always wear a big violet sweater over it anyway so it's not like anyone's going to question it. You sit down in your chair and drink half your water bottle and check on the healing cuts on the back of your right arm (which are, thank fuck, healing quickly now that you've actually managed to sleep). You have some homework to do but you're tempted not to do it.

You flap your hands, give your hair a moment to dry off (you don't brush it anymore. Who cares anyway) then slide into one of those big, violet sweaters you were talking about and leave in search of a rogue captor or at least Meulin, their roommate, if he's awake, though Meu sleeps more reasonable hours than sol does. You do need to get the homework from Meulin. You missed class the other day (again) and he said that he'd give it to you. You don't really want to, but you're prepared to hand-copy the entire homework sheet.

The two of them live across the troll block from you. It's a bit of a walk but at least you don't have to leave the building.

 

Both parties in question are, in fact awake-- Sol looks tired, little red and blue sparks playing games in between their back horns like a bad headache, and Meu is spinning in circles, completely oblivious. You wonder what he's thinking about. Probably a writing idea.

“ED.” Sol says, pushing their glasses a little further up their nose. “What do you want.”

“Hey, Sol, you should probably sit dow-wn, your horns are doin sparks. You okay?”  
“mngh.” They push their glasses up and pinch their nose and step aside to let you into the room. It's not like you wanted anything at all and they know it. Homework is a false pretense. That's a universal constant for sure. Cant a guy visit his weird cross-quadrant datemate sometimes? Where is that against the law.

Your headache has changed course and migrated to your stomach. You get Sollux their pills. Meulin has noticed your presence and stopped spinning. He puts a hand on the wall for a few moments to steady himself, then smiles and waves. You wave back.

You're still trying to learn sign language but you're not particularly good at it so you're glad that he talks when he signs – you would be lost at this point. You do, however, know how to be polite, and you know how to say yes and no and other little words like that.

“Hey Eridan, what's up?”  
'hi, nothing,'

“Oh that's good. Were you going to ask me for the homework?”

'yes. Thank you.'

Meulin hands you a photocopy of his homework sheet-- fuckin thoughtful is what it is. You tuck it into your bag and sign thank you again.

You turn back to Sollux. They've got their head in their hands. You run a hand along one of their bigger horns (you never fail to notice how goddamn huge landdwellers are, what the fuck) and they purr a little, a big, deep sound. “I feel fucking awful, ED,” dropping their hands and leaning into your touch. You give them a hug.

You stay there for a few minutes.

“Do you want some coffee?”  
“n.” A hand has left their face. The sparks are starting to calm down. “did you cut again?”

You realize that your sleeve has slid down. “It's old,” you say. You know it's not convincing-- its not a total lie, the cuts are 3 days old but a few of them are deep and still a darker purple, making them stand out against your skin. “it's fine, Sol, don't worry about it--”

“Eridan.” They pick you up and put you in their lap and woah, you hate how tiny you are, but it's not like you can stop them from being six fucking feet tall. “ED I told you you need to talk to me if you feel like that, hey, ED, you're not 13 anymore, are you even listening--”

You just curl into their chest. You really want to cry but you can't force yourself to do anything, so you just soak in their warmth.

A big hand strokes your arm. “You're okay now. Shhh.”

You purr.

This is okay.

 

_I will not ask you why you were creeping-_

_In some sad way I already know._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw everyone seems to say my shit is sad jsyk its not intended to be sad. its just like, life n hope and a lil bit of vent i guess like a strangely brewed latte machiatto


End file.
